Unexplained Circumstances
by Shivey1
Summary: After breaking up with 'Whore Heartilly' Squall decides to celebrate with his bestfriend. Plus Zell finds out something he didn't know. Slash in later chapters. SqZe 'Crossdressing'
1. Unexpected history revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, or any of the FFVIII characters, I just like twisting their world with my perversion a little. Summary: After find Rinoa cheating on him, Squall dumps her on the spot and goes to have a lil celebration with his best friend Zell, but Zell finds out something about his friend, and himself. Ship: Squall/Zell, implied Squall/Seifer Warning: Rinoa bashing, yay! *cough*, plus fluff and mild smut Rating: PG - 13 maybe R later on.  
  
Unexplained Circumstances  
  
"Squall, sweetie? Please don't be like this!" the raven haired women shrieked as she ran behind her brunette ex-lover as he stormed from their garden dorm. "Get lost you whore!" he moaned as he shrugged off her killer grip and quickened his pace. "Honey, come on! It was only sex! What's a little hiccup? When you're my Knight!!" she wailed, tripping on her heel and colliding with the floor, receiving a satisfied laugh from the leather clad teen before he strolled off.  
  
Considering how he found out about his cheating girlfriend, Squall was in a bloody good mood. He'd found the little bitch screwing some self-loving cadet by the name of Ray, in their shared dorm about 10 minute before, and proceeded to swiftly dump her on the spot. She'd shrieked and screamed her way back in to her clothes, while Squall stood mercilessly glaring at her while she tried to explain why they were both naked, in his bed. This behavior was to be expect from Rinoa, Squall knew the very idea of losing the exclaim of being 'the world savior's' girlfriend was too much for her little mind to handle, plus his wage packet (since becoming commander) wasn't too bad either.  
  
Being rather satisfied with the situation he'd just caused, Squall felt like celebrating. The one thing Rinoa had made him realize is that he did in fact have friends. One being his best friend Zell, who after little maturing had really grown on Squall, to the point that he felt he could trust the young man with his life, and perhaps even his new relationship status. "Yo! Ice Prince, S'up?" it seemed Squall's search was short lived as the energetic blonde ran towards him. "Hey Zell, want to do something?" the blonde's eyebrow shot up in a skeptical fashion "The Squall Leonhart, workaholic and devoted sex toy to Miss Whore Heartilly, wants to play?" the brunette frowned, but found Zell's dislike for his ex more than suitable at the time. "I am no sex toy, and for tonight I think I can forget my Commandeering duties, considering I'm now single" the brunette waited for the appropriate response, as the blonde punched the air and screamed "Whoohoo!"  
  
An Hour Later .  
  
Squall and Zell departed for Zell's dorm soon after, where after much persuasion and two bottles of neat vodka, Squall had talked his bubbly friend into retrieving his clothes from his dorm which was now appropriately named the 'Bitches Trap'. Though Zell did not really want to confront Heartilly, he was curious to know what other clothes Squall actually had apart from his usual bomber jacket and leather trousers.  
  
Unlocking the door and slowly pushing it open weary of the monster that may be inside; Zell wished he'd brought his fighting gloves. Thankfully it seemed Rinoa had gone to see who else in the garden wanted to shag her senseless. Wandering towards the closet, Zell pulled open it to find a swamp of black, grey and white clothes neatly hung. Some leather, cotton and nylon clothes but nothing too different from Squall usual gothic attire, though the guy obviously had taste. Pushing through the mass, Zell found a large bound box in the back. It was labeled 'Squall's Past' in black marker, and was bound with blue ribbon. Feeling curious the blonde tugged at the ribbon causing it to rip, revealing the contents of the box. Diving his hand in Zell pulled out a varies pieces of women's clothing, a few pieces of make up and a one dusty photograph of some very pretty brunette girl, with her arms around a tall blon.Seifer! "What the fu.? Zell whispered to himself "Why does Squall have a picture of Seifer and some chick?"  
  
Picking up the box and it contents, Zell sprinted back to his Dorm at top speed. In the meantime Squall had proceeded to get his self rather drunk, and was not even aware when the spiky blonde burst in. "SQUALL! You have some serious explaining to do!"  
  
Hearing his name Squall head shot up, becoming aware of what the short blonde was actually carrying. "What the hell?! I said clothes Zell . not" suddenly the brunette commander's face turned red. "Hey buddy, I'm the one asking the questions".  
  
"Zell give me that box!" Squall sneered and launched himself at the blonde. Dodging the drunken brunette, Zell grabbed his friends arm, and pushed him down upon the bed. "So Squall, I was under the impression that you hated Seifer, what's up with this photo mate?" the blonde grinned, still unaware of what the picture really meant, while Squall dreaded the thought of Zell realizing. "Come on! Tell me prince! I'm serious tell me already" the blonde pleaded, "Were you and Seifer . an item? Or was it that chick? Hey she was kind of cute; in fact you look a bit .." Zell trailed off as the reality began to sink in, while Squall put his head in his hands. "Zell please, me and Seifer were over months ago, we made it pretty apparent that we no longer feel anything for eachother but ...." Zell's face was white and his mouth kept opening and closing, while his mind raced in front of his eyes. "That, thats yoouuu! You're wearing a dress! You and Seifer and a dress!?" the tattooed teen muttered frantically to himself.  
  
Half an hour later both men were sat silently on the bed, not moving and not speaking. The brunette lay out stretched on the bed with his head pushed against the pillow, seemingly trying to suffocate himself. Zell sat with his back lent against the cold wall, apparently trying to bash some sense back into the brain, by thumping his head against it. "Squall?" Zell broke the tense silence, more curious than anything else to find out the ultimate question "What's it like?" receiving a sigh in response from the young commander, he pulled himself up right "I felt free Zell, plus I liked the attention it got me, I'm not the most masculine guy in school am I, and I could pull it off pretty easily" Squall explained mustering another exaggerated sigh.  
  
"So I thought we were celebrating Zell, sitting here dwelling on past ugly's is not my idea of a party" the brunette said hoping to forget the uncomfortable situation, but it seemed Zell had other idea's "Squall, would you show me?" trying to gather the courage not to go run and hide after what he'd just asked. "Shhoow you? Your jokin' right?" Squall mumbled in astonishment, thoroughly shocked by the request. "No, I'm just curious; please I won't tell a soul!" the look of shock on the commander's face increased as he turned from his friend trying to think of how to express how he felt but only fell back on his usual "Whatever". Feeling his temper rise, Zell's confidence began to grow which normally meant he'd start screaming irrationally any minute now, with the typical clenched fists and rampant cursing. "COME ON! We're best friends Prince! We trust each other for f**k sack! WHAT WAS SO BLOODY SPECIAL ABOUT ALMASY ANYWAY?!" Zell knew immediately that he'd drop himself in it with that one, as Squall face contorted and he swung round glaring daggers at this friend. "Fine! You want to see?! You'll see!" grabbing the box the brunette stormed into the bathroom slamming the door.  
  
Zell mind was racing whilst he sat contemplating the last 20 minutes. He really had no idea why'd he'd said that, though he didn't really regret it. In all honesty Zell had been messing around with the concept of his sexuality for a while, including the thought of the young commander and himself. He guessed this whole mess, was the straw that broke the donkeys back, though he still wondered what possessed him to ask Squall to dress up like a girl. Up to now.  
A beautiful brunette woman had just stepped out from bathroom, dressed in a short red strapless number, showing off a lot of crème white thigh and a pair of long shaven legs adorned with matching red heels. The first thought that came to Zell mind was the phrase 'Cock in Frock' quickly followed my 'F**king Gorgeous'. Squall's silky auburn mane framed his rouged cheeks and his rosy lips, pulled back with a sweet little Alice band. Squall delicate neck was decked out with a ruby necklace which fell down over his chest. Zell quickly realized why'd he had asked his best friend to dress like a woman, it was pretty damn obvious.  
  
Zell was pretty much gapping at the vision in front of him, as a smirk graced the brunettes glossed lips. "So Zell are we going out or not?" the short blonde continued to gape as he tried to form an intelligent answer "huh?" pushed past the martial artists lips. Sighing heavily Squall said "Well I'm not dressed up to stay home Zelly, so go pick out something that screams 'I just threw this on' and lets get going".  
  
Satisfied with a pair of tattered blue jeans and a t-shirt reading 'I'm A Lover Not A Fighter' the martial artist stepped back from the full length mirror to find the feminine looking gunblade specialist grinning in approval. "You approve Miss Leonhart?" laughing at himself, and managing a cocky smile, receiving a playful punch in shoulder and the traditional "whatever".  
  
So what do you think so far? Squall that little tart, huh? I think I know where I'm going with this fic, but I don't think there's going to be any big sex scenes in it yet. Please be kind, this is my first fanfic! Please review it though! 


	2. Do you like me?

Chapter 2  
  
The pair stood outside a bar in Balamb, waiting to be allowed entrance. Squall had his armed locked round Zell, pulling off his alias to perfection. An ear to ear grin was plastered over the spiky youth's face, as he saw the envious eyes of the crowd. Squall truly did look gorgeous, standing there in two inch heels and a dress which concealed very little. The pair had decided to check out a new bar in town, called 'Beauty confronts the Beast' which was supposedly the next best thing to Deling City's Fire Cross. Smiling sweetly at the bouncer, Squall managed to get them in easily, but it left Zell feeling maybe he didn't know Squall all that well.  
  
Once in the bar, Squall immediately headed for the dance floor dragging Zell by the arm. Pulling the blonde towards himself then rapping his own slender white arms round the back of short youth's neck. Swaying his hips to the rhythmic sounds, and laying his head against a startled Zell's shoulder. Trying to regain some composure the blonde placed his shaking hands on his partner's hips and tried to move to trance like music. "Shhhh, relax" Squall reassuring voice whispered while his soft lips trailing a row of sweet kisses down the blondes neck. "But I've never done this before Squall" Zell whispered, swallowing hard in the back of his throat "Danced with a man, you mean?" Squall asked gently, receiving a quick nod in response. At this Squall stopped and pulled apart from the young man next to him, pointing towards the bar and taking him by the hand, walking seductively towards the stools. "2 Bite Bug Blood's please!" Squall shouted at the bartender over the music, who was more than happy to oblige. "So Zell, what's up?" Squall said, whilst sipping his drink in a lazy fashion, "Nothing, I just never saw all this happening" Zell murmured whilst starring at his hands, determined not to look up "I see, well do you like me?" the blonde still avoiding eye contact but nodded swiftly, "Then what does it matter, you have to start some where, don't you? Why not with me?" the brunette said in a comforting manner whilst drawing circles into Zell palm using his finger. "Ok" Zell whispered, letting Squall lay his head against his muscular chest, wrapping his arms round his slender waist, pulling him into a sweet embrace.  
  
Squall and Zell were content with each others company, drinking varies concoctions and dancing into the night. Peering eyes stared at the pair, merely seeing two beauties dancing in the dimness of the bar, envious of their closeness and their splendor. Entwined together, arms embracing each others bodies and soft lips touching firmly, whilst tongues intertwined in the moistness of their mouths. "Is this a dream, Squall?" Zell murmured drowsily, into his lover's ear "Emmm . I bloody hope not" the brunette replied, clinging on to the blonde man's form after having slightly too much to drink. "Me too, not that I want this to end, but can we go home?" Zell said in sing song voice, running his hand through the commander's luscious auburn hair, "Whatever you want love" placing a quick kiss on his part lips, and pulling himself up off the teens comforting body. "I'll go call a taxi, back in a sec" Zell declared, before running off to the bar payphone.  
  
"Here is comes! About time too!" Zell said to his shivering partner, whose dress did not keep a great deal of heat in consider there's more material on a Barbie doll. "Good, I thought I was going to freeze my ass off!" huffed a trembling commander, tucked in his lover's arms, "Yeah, buts it's a very cute ass" Zell snickered, pulling himself and the brunette into the taxi that pulled up in front of the pair. The driver's eyes were transfixed on Squall, in a perverted lust; making Zell want to tear out the filthy mans eyes, but settled with glaring evilly at him. "Hello luv, where can I take ya?" the cockney driver blurted at Squall, eyeing him greedily, purposely ignoring Zell. "Errr, Balamb Garden" Squall muttered anxiously, turning his focus to a furious Zell. "Hey! What the hell are you looking at?" Zell exploded at the driver, his face turning red over his sudden protectiveness for 'his' Squall. "Just taking in the view mate, I don't usually get a lass as lovely as yours in my car" the driver chuckled, his greasy head falling back. "Yeah well, he isn't for your viewing pleasure 'mate'!" Zell spat, falling back into the arms of his lover, who sat silently, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The driver seemed shocked, and began to mumble "He? He? Errr .that's nasty" the driver began to feel nauseous and started to ask himself some serious questions, before swinging around and putting his foot down on the pedal. The pair couldn't help but laugh at his behavior, and were soon quite happily making out in the back seat of the car, but what made it even funnier was that everything Squall groaned under his lovers touch, Zell could swear he saw the driver twitch.  
  
So what do you think? Any good? Please Review! I was thinking of writing a sequel involving Seifer and mini skirts, but I won't if you guys think this ones crap. - 


End file.
